Your Princess in Shining Armor
by PunkxAnimexPrincess
Summary: AU Does the Damsel in Distress always have to be a beautiful,petite and elegant girl? Does a knight always have to be a dashing, strong and brave man? Not necessarily. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"…and the brave knight valiantly rode through the village, catching the eye of all bystanders, as the knight's trusty steed ran through the small market place to complete the quest! And then-"

"Eliza?"

"What is it my loyal traveling companion?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously Gil? Obviously, I'm talking about the time I went to the market."

Gilbert's palm then proceeded to meet with his face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Whatever. Let's just go to town, and replenish our supplies. We also need to see what quests we can go on to get more gold."

The two hopped on the horse, Elizaveta holding the reigns, and rode on to town. When they got there, the pair dismounted, and tied the horse to the fence. After she told Gil to get supplies, she walked to board which had all available quests pinned to it. Her knight's armor clinked and clanged as she approached.

"Hmmmm… _Find lost cat._ No. _Save child from well. _Nah. _Need rescuing from tower. _Hmm. _I need a brave knight to rescue me from my prison tower. Large Reward! _Oh yeah. Damsel in Distress, prepare to be rescued!" Elizaveta ripped the paper off the board and ran to go find Gil.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was picking up supplies when he heard the clank of his friend's armor getting closer. <em>She found something interesting. <em>_Preparing to get glomped in 3…2…1…_ Right on time, he was talked almost to the ground by a women in heavy metal gear.

"Gil! Gil! Look what I found! A rescuequest! We're going to rescue a Damsel in Distress!"

"_We're?"_

"Of course, you're coming too! We're going to Royal Castle to rescue this princess!

Gilbert deadpanned. _Dear Gott, why am I here with this psycho?_

_"_Stop whining. Don't forget the debt."

_Oh yeah. That's why._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have finished my first chapter of my first fanfiction!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**I probably won't make this AusHun, mostly because I don't support it. They just fit the plot the best. BUT! I will have random minor pairings that Prussia and Hungary meet along their quest. If the random countries join the quest I have not decided yet. Like some smart dude says, "Don't cross the bridge until you reach it."**

**Tell me in the comments which characters you want to show up on the quest (or pairings.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rodrich was a troublemaker as a child. Always sneaking out of the castle, getting himself into trouble. But one day, 13 year old Rodrich snuck out of the castle at night. During his time out, he was confronted by three very large men.

"Hey, men. It's the little prince."

"Yeah, it is! Maybe he's got some gold on 'im?"

"I don't have any gold, I swear!" Rodrich replied sternly. The largest of the men spoke.

"Well, then we'll just have to beat it out of you, then. Do know how much little royal brats like you go for at the market?" Rodrich paled.

Vash sighed heavily. "Where is the little punk?" He paced around the room before grabbing his jacket and gun and headed out to find the prince.

* * *

><p>Vash Zwingili was 13 when he was selected by the royal family as a body guard to their obnoxious 11 year old son, Rodrich. His little sister, Lili was hired as a maid to the castle as well. He was an excellent shot for his age, even better than 26 year old professionals.<p>

* * *

><p>Currently 15 year old Vash walked to his charge's favorite spots when he heard his cries of help. He followed the sound to meet with some burly men standing over a crying kid. He shoots a blank into the air to get the men's attention. He strides over and grabs Rodrich's arm roughly. "What do you think you're doing? Coming out here at a time like this! Your father is worried and angry at you! This is the last time, Rodrich! Excuse me, gentlemen." He drags the prince away toward the castle to face the wrath of the King.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I have had this written for at least a week now, I just never got around to updating it. I am also sorry for a short chapter. I promise they will get longer; I just need to get the story rolling.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Oh, and I'm not sure if I'm going to pair Switzy up with anyone, yet.**

So like last time, comment on what pairings you want to show up!


	3. Chapter 3

"…and the brave knight, with her loyal squire rode off into the sunset on their trusty steed to complete the quest and rescue the Princess!"

This little story by Eliza was stretching the truth a little. Basically, a less- than- brave knight with her less- than- loyal squire rode off into the middle of the day on their old horse who should be dead to complete the totally cliché quest and rescue the "princess."

"Gil! Gil! Look! A town! We're one step closer to finishing the quest!"

"Joy. Let's just stop and see if we can get more directions."

"Okay." Now Gilbert knew perfectly well where the castle was, he knew his way around the entire kingdom like the back of his hand, but of course he couldn't let Elizaveta know.

The two dismounted the horse and walked into the small village. There wasn't much. A couple houses, a general store and a bar. But there was one house in particular that caught their attention. Eliza turned red and held her nose, while Gilbert paled. This of course means that it was bad because Gil was already so pale. The boy sitting in the front of the house wasn't doing much better.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYGODI'MSORRYTHISONE'SEVENSHORTER! But I posted them at the same time, so that's like, 500 words :'(<strong>

**I wrote these at the same time while I was on vacation. It was like 10:00 at night, and I have been sitting in a car for 8 hours straight. I was tired, okay. Chapter four is in progress.**

**Do you guys know what it's like to have so much inspiration, but no motivation? Because that's what i'm going through. You have no idea how many ideas I have floating in my head for this.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. (Shocker).**

**Post in the comments pairings or suggestions!**


End file.
